


All I Need is a Fleece Blanket and You Two

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, UshiOiTen, because that's all I'm capable of writing, literally it's just them being in love and happy, oiten, rarepair, ushioi - Freeform, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: Ushijima and Tendou wait for Oikawa to get home from class so they can spend the evening surrounded by each other's warmth and affection.





	

“Hmph, I’m _boooored_ , Wakatoshi-kun!” 

Tendou was whining, lying over Ushijima’s lap with his arms stretched above his head, his shirt riding up to reveal his pale stomach. Ushijima just hummed, pressing his fingers to Tendou’s skin, making bubbly laughter escape the red-head’s lips. 

“Don’t tickle me, Wakatoshi! Sto- _Aha!_ ” Tendou was grinning, holding onto Ushijima’s wrist with both of his hands, hoping to get him to cease tickling him. 

He looked up to Ushijima’s face, finding that Ushijima was already looking at him, nothing but gentle love and affection in his eyes with a kind smile spread on his lips. Tendou groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

“You’re so _cute_! That’s not fair!” 

“You’re cute too, Satori.” 

Tendou couldn’t help but grin, and he shoved Ushijima’s shoulder gently. “Shut _up_ , I’m gonna die because you’re so cute.” 

Ushijima let out a low chuckle, simply resting his hand on Tendou’s stomach, gently rubbing back and forth. “You will not die, Satori. That’s impossible.” 

Tendou hummed at the feeling of Ushijima’s warm hand on his skin, and he went back to stretching his hands above his head. “I’ll die going into cardiac arrest. You’re so cute. My heart is beating too fast, and I blame you.” 

“Mhm… I will try to stop. It would be a shame if you were to die before Tooru got home.” 

Tendou laughed a bit, looking up to the ceiling. “He needs to hurry up. I’m getting bored and I want to watch a movie.” 

“We have movies, Satori.” 

“But we don’t have Tooru-kun.” 

Ushijima let out a breath. “He will be home soon. He should have gotten out of classes around twenty minutes ago.” 

Tendou hummed, shutting his eyes. He can do nothing but wait. Him and Ushijima both didn’t like it when Oikawa was gone, it was boring without their boyfriend. Being in college really sucked sometimes, because the three of them were mostly together at night. Most of the time it was only on holidays they were able to spend entire days together. 

The two of them were already cleaned up and ready for bed, but they always waited for Oikawa. Oikawa never hesitates to do the same when the two of them are out late for classes. 

“Why couldn’t he just choose our major…” Tendou huffed, he found it inconvenient that him and Ushijima chose pre-law while Oikawa went into astronomy. 

Ushijima’s free hand moved to twine his fingers in Tendou’s hair. “You know he doesn’t have the same interests as us.” 

“Oh come on! You’re not going to be all _he should have come to our school_ now? Geez, you got boring after high school.” Tendou teased, peeking his eyes open to look at Ushijima. 

He just sighed and shook his head a bit. “That’s different and you know it, Satori.” 

Tendou was going to make a comeback, but the lock on the front door twisted, and Tendou excitedly sat up, looking over from the couch. Oikawa walked in and shut the door behind himself, waving to the two of them with a tired smile as he toed off his shoes. 

“Tooru-kun!” 

“Hey, Satori-chan!” 

“Hello, Tooru, how was school?” 

“Hi, Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa nodded, stepping into the livingroom. “Class was pretty boring, just a bunch of math today.” 

Tendou made grabby hands for Oikawa’s school bag, and the brunette rolled his eyes with a smile, rubbing at one of his eyes with the heel of his hand. “You only like me for my laptop, I swear.” 

Oikawa just waved his hand to Tendou and turned to the hallway. “Go and get settled in bed, I’m going to change clothes.” 

Tendou groaned as Oikawa disappeared down the hall, and he leaned on Ushijima’s shoulder. 

“Your bed, tonight?” 

Ushijima nodded. 

Tendou didn’t move. Neither did Ushijima. 

“... Wakatoshi-kun are you going to carry me or what?” 

Ushijima let out a sigh and nodded. He put an arm around Tendou’s back and the other under his knees, standing up with ease. The two of them looked ridiculous, but it made Tendou happy, so Ushijima didn’t mind. He eventually set him down on his freshly-made bed, and Tendou practically purred as he curled into Ushijima’s pillows. 

When Ushijima was next to him, sitting up against the headboard, Tendou sat up on his knees. He placed his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders and leaned forward to press their lips together. Tendou pulled away with a smile, and Ushijima let out a gentle laugh, pressing a sweet kiss to Tendou’s cheek. 

Tendou sighed, shifting so he could lean on Ushijima’s side. “Tooru-kun seemed really tired.” 

Ushijima nodded. “He does look quite drained. I believe he had an Advanced Calculus test today.” 

The two heard steps down the hall, and Oikawa leaned his head into Ushijima’s room. He smiled and walked towards the two of them, his laptop cradled in his arm. 

“Movies!” Tendou grinned. 

Oikawa nodded with a smile. “Of course.” 

Oikawa crawled into the bed between Ushijima and Tendou. It worked the best so everyone got a decent view at the screen. Oikawa turned on his laptop, Ushijima got up to grab a blanket from his closet, and Tendou snuggled up to Oikawa’s side. 

“I’m glad you’re home, Tooru-kun~” 

“Is it me you’re happy for, or are you happy my _laptop_ is home?” Oikawa teased, pulling up his movie site. 

“... No comment.” 

Ushijima got back into the bed and threw a large fleece blanket over their laps, Oikawa lifting his computer to pull the blanket up properly. Ushijima wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, and the brunette leaned into Ushijima’s side. 

“I’m glad you’re home too, Tooru.” 

“I’m glad to be home, Ushiwaka-chan…” He looked up to Ushijima with a tender smile. 

Ushijima leaned forward to press a few short and loving kisses to Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa was glad to be home. He turned the laptop towards Tendou so he could find a movie he wanted to watch, and Oikawa just rested against Ushijima, bathing in his warmth. Tendou pushed the laptop back onto Oikawa’s lap and leaned against his side. 

Oikawa put the movie on full-screen, and Ushijima used the remote on the nightstand to turn off the lights in the room. Oikawa was really happy to be home. He loved being with Ushijima and Tendou, especially at moments like these. 

All three of them cuddled up in a single bed with some movie or anime that Tendou picked, the glow of Oikawa’s laptop lighting up their faces. Ushijima was always the first one to go to sleep. Oikawa and Tendou used to wake him up with tons of kisses to his cheeks so they could finish their shows, but Ushijima would just keep falling asleep after tiredly giving them goodnight kisses in return. 

Now they just let him sleep, Ushijima falling asleep around ten at the latest. He looked precious when he was asleep, his intense stare was wiped away with his sleep, he looked adorable. It was always a battle between Oikawa and Tendou with who could stay up the longest. It usually ends up in a tie around one or so in the morning, four in the morning if it’s a weekend. More than a few times Tendou has had to sneak out of bed to grab Oikawa’s charger because his laptop was going to die before either of them fell asleep. 

Though losing the little game of staying up wasn’t all bad, because the loser had to give the winner twenty kisses the next morning. Tendou will never admit it, but sometimes he’ll purposely lose so he has an excuse to kiss Oikawa a bunch in the morning. 

Though tonight proved to be a night where Tendou would win, Oikawa falling asleep not long after Ushijima. Tendou could only smile to himself at his two sleeping boyfriends, both of them adorable in their own ways. He pressed a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, and had to settle for kissing his fingers and pressing them to Ushijima’s cheek. 

Tendou watched a few episodes of his current favorite anime after the movie ended, and shut the laptop down. He set the computer on Ushijima’s nightstand, shifted onto his side, and wiggled his way under Oikawa’s arm, resting his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his chest. 

In the morning, Ushijima would wake up first, prepare breakfast for the three of them, and wake them up with tender kisses and soft whispers of _wake up, my love_ or _time to get up, darling_. Tendou and Oikawa would always wake up with smiles and a welcome press of Ushijima’s lips. 

The three of them were undeniably in love. Ushijima felt unending affection for Tendou and Oikawa, his heart racing every time he sees them even after they’ve been together for so long. Oikawa always looked forward to seeing Tendou and Ushijima, both of them always happy to see him and show him how much they loved him. Tendou was just endlessly happy to see Oikawa and Ushijima, simply unable to stop smiling because of the tickling feeling in his chest when he was around them. 

It was good. The three of them. They worked well together, and they were all as happy and in love as can be. None of them would change what they had for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a garbage can I love this. UshiOi is cute as heck. UshiTen is cute as heck. OiTen is cute as heck. Throw them all together??? Cute!!! As!!!! Heck!!!! Bruh!!!!!
> 
> So basically this is me going on fluffy rambles about my three faves. They are all precious and deserve love and happiness okay. Also this is my first time writing a poly relationship, so if anything is wrong/unhealthy in the relationship pleeeease let me know so I can fix it and use the information for later fics. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for all the kind comments and kudos! I really appreciate them!


End file.
